an darker harry potter
by pinkprincess121314
Summary: this is a story of a darker side of harry potter and what would happen if the harry started out darkish and what could have happen to him and warning abuse and may have boy x boy relationship and some charter bashing don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter give credit where it is do**

 **The Way Harry Potter Could have been**

 **3** **rd** **Pov**

Harry Potter was the boy who slebt under the cupboard in number 4 Private Drive, and the person who stoped believeing in God and all religion at a tender age of 4. He also was the one who thought the world hated him because of all the abuse he went through by the hands of his "oh so dear family," as all teacher and alduts say to him. Harry who is at a 8th grade level when he was in the 3rd grade but has to act dumber than his stubid cousin which bearly passes. The reason he does not get good grades because last time he did he got a beating so hard and harsh that he past out and his whole back was bleeding from whip still gets beating for bad grades but it isn't as bad.

 **1st Pov**

Then things changed one day when a letter came to me and my uncle yanked it out of my hand. Then they pushed both Dudley and me in the hall and Uncle said something about me not going to freak school now I really wish I saw what it said. The next couple of days we got hundreds of letters then we went to this old wooden shack. Then in the early moring their was a knock at the door and a man with black clothes and black geasy hair was their. Then he came in and said where is Harry Potter, and I said I am in a shy voice one thing nobody knew was that I was real shy because of all the abused I had handed to me. He then look at me then my Uncle and Aunt came down and my Uncle had a gun a said out you freak, you can take the freak but leave my family alone. He then said we are not freaks you muggles, then he said to me that he was professer Snape or just professer he felt like a no kind of deal kind of guy. I was going to be very careful around him. He then gave me the letter that my Uncle was keeping me from, he also told me I was a wizard and he said my parents was too. I then asked him about them and he said that him and my mother was real close and told how she acted and all her qualities and her name was Lilly and she sounded really nice and I asked if he knew my father and he said to his displeasure he did and I asked him why to his displeasure. His name was James he said he was and arogant and an awful pankers and a bully who targeted him. I told " I didn't like the sound of my father and from then their I would hate him. He then told me my parents didn't die in a **car accident**. He said they was killed by the killing curse that the Dark Lord shot at them, but he said the Dark Lord was insane and not right mined because this headmaster of the school made him insane. He then said when he came back he would be right mined and told me in 4-5 years he would be here. Then I told him I like the sound of this man then he told me that the Dark Lord just wanted are world different from the muggles. I told him I completely agree and said I would join him when he came. We then went to go shopping for school suppies, then I went to the store which you get sized for robes. Their was this boy their already and told me that he was Draco Malfoy and he was at least a foot taller than me. Then I said I was Harry Potter. He said you are the boy who lived and I said I guess then he asked me to be friends and I said I would loved to and I am glad you are willing to be my first friend. He then said you never had a friend before and I said nope I have because I am really shy but don't tell anybody please nobody excepts you know and my cousin Dudley made sure no one did. He then told me I could sit with him on the hogwarts express, I was so happy. I told him I would definely wound. I went home, then a week later it was time to go and I went through the wall, and I am happy professer told me how now just to find Draco my frist friend. I found him and he was in a carpartment with a boy he introducted as Blaise and he was itlian, also he he wanted to be in, also I told him I wanted to be in the snake house and I thought it was the only house for me for a couple reasons one of them was the thing I told him the shop. We finally got there and we had to there on boats but I was so scared because I was scared of water, and I told Draco and he helped me in the boat and steaded me and helded my hand and said I would be fine, I was glad he was here and my friend, there was this red head there and was laughing at me he must of heard me that I was scarded. Well we got to great hall Draco told me it was called and it was great in deed. This woman did a speech and I finally got called and the hat said " _that I had many qualities for all houses and but there was many things that brought me out to slytherin one was my ability to talk to snakes and that I had a dark magic core and all the abuse I went through he said it might be hard in this house but they will protect you , you can tell them everything."_ He yelled **SLYTHERIN** , and I walked their and I sat by Draco. We than ate I only ate 3 things and Draco looked at me and I told I wasn't hungry he looked at me weird and said ok. Then we went to our dorm and and the person who picked me up was my head of house , I was still woundering about what the hat said I would ask Draco in the moring.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE FIRST DAY OF HOGWARTS**

 **HARRY POV**

When I woke up I checked the time, it was 5:00 a.m., so I just got up and got dressed . I also, I was glad I got up early because I did not want them to see my scars, burns, and burses. I was always nevous about them and people finding out. A few hours later Draco got up and asked how long was I up and I lied and said 10 minutes. He said ok, and got dressed and had his shawored. I felt bad for lieing but knew it for the better, I didn't want anybody to find out. After Draco got ready I asked him could I ask him some questions, he said yes, so I asked him what did the hat mean when he said that this was the house for me esapeally since I could talk to snakes.

 **DRACO POV**

I got ready and my friend Harry asked me if he could ask a question, I said yes. He then told me how the hat told him this house espeacialy good for him because he could talk to snakes. I was amazed my friend could do something only one other could do I was so surpiseing, I proberly sat there for a few minutes. Then I told him that only the dark lord could do this and the founder of this house Salvar( don't know if spelled right) slytherin could. So I have an ablitiy that hardly no one else dose.

 **HARRY POV**

I was amazed at what he told me I was so surpised at what I just heard, but also, sad because now I had something else to make me more of a freak. I didn't let it show that I was sort of sad at the news. Then Blaise came down and we went the great hall for breakfest, I was not hungry but I ate a piece of toast and a glass of pumkin juice. They looked at me funny and asked if I was going to eat more and I said no and they said I needed to if I want to catch up to them in growth. Then I said I will, I just wasn't hungry. I think they might be getting suspices, but I don't know. Anyway I was still wondering about what the hat said "You can trust them with anything." I just don't know yet I am kind of scare to. After thinking awhile I heard them calling my name and Pansy I think was ask was I ok . I yeah just thinking and they said ok, and also this is your scheled. I notice first was potions I looking forward to this. After a few minutes they said we better go or we'll be late. I went with them and almost all the Griferndore lost points for being late. We then started to make our potions, it was just like cooking, and it was easy so when profesor came around I got an or O or outstanding that I learn that was how they grade here.

We had Charms next, the teacher was a short man , almost like an elf. We were turning a toothpick into a nail. I thought that it was going to be hard but on my first try got it and i got our house 50 points and an O or Outsanding for the day and was dismissed till next class. I asked him if I could say and he said yes I could so I helped my friend, Draco, and Blaise. I just had to adjsut their movements and they got it just find, I notice the mudblood staring at me just like in Potions it seems like she doesn't like me for an reason, oh did I forget to mention that this class was with the stpuid Griffindors.

Then me and my friends when to the great hall for lunch, and stil wasn't hungry and I knew I had to eat or they would get real supisous if I didn't eat so I ate a slice of apple, and all I could eat. They then asked why was I not eating anymore and I said I wasn't hungry.

Up next we Trafigurations and guess who we had it with the STUPID griffindors. I really hate them and all their glares and looks they give me, for real its annoying. I really wish they would stop cause i'm about to explode on them if they don't stop. All we did in Transfiguratinon was talk about it and figured this would be easy to so I didn'y worry, but half way in the class Weasel came( Ron) in the class saying he got lost and only got 5 points taken away. I told Draco that it wasn't fair that we would of proberly got dention and 20 Point taken, and he said yeah and that she was Head of Griffindor so she is basi toward them.

After that we went down to the dungen and did all our homework. After Blaise and Draco was done I asked them could they tell me all about wizard customs and other stuff. He then asked why, you don't know them. I said no I don't I live with muggles and Mumbled horriable ones to, I don't think they heard that though.

 **DRACO POV**

I jsut sat their awhile after my new best friend told me about that he lived with muggles, and said somehting else that no one could hear, so I inroed it, I was so shocked I almost forgot to answer, but then said ok I will tell you everything.

 **HARRY POV**

I waited awhile and he didn't answer, I was about to leave and he said Ok I will tell you everything, I was so happy I huged him. He with blaise told me everything, I was shocked at all the customs.( **SORRY DON'T FEEL LIKE PUTING THEM DOWN)**

The a few hours later we were told to go to bed, and I felt good for once cause I had a really good day and I was glad I was here, not at my relatives. I can't wait till tomorrow to see what happens


End file.
